Voxie Voice
Voxie Voice '''- (właściwie '''Voxie Sweet Cutie Crystal Cyan Shy Voice; czytaj: woksi wojs, pełne imię czytaj: woksi słit kjuti krystal cajan szaj wojs; vox to po łacinie głos) kryształowa pegazica, kiedyś po prostu pegazica, mieszkająca na Manehattanie, piosenkarka, Klejnot i Księżniczka Śpiewu. Jej siła skrzydeł wynosi 11.1. Starsza siostra Matiego. Założyła klub Sweet Voices Club. OC kucyka. Proszę o dokładne komentowanie artykułu Obecnie zajmuje on baaardzo dalekie miejsce 60 w najdłuższych artykułach Zdrobnienia i przezwiska *Vox (czyt. woks), *Shy (czyt. szaj), *Voice (czyt. wojs), *Sinng (czyt. sing), *Goldy (to jej pseudonim) *Illa (czyt. ila) *Verecundis (czyt. werekundis) *lub po prostu Voxie. WyglądWiadomo przecież że nie wyglądam tak samo jak Vox - jestem szatynką o piwnych oczach Grzywa i ogon Grzywa i ogon Voxie są koloru jasnego fioletu. Jest to bardzo przyjemny kolor, włosy z których składają się grzywa i ogon Vox także są bardzo delikatne i gładkie w dotyku, a przy tym bardzo błyszczące. Niestety, dość często się przetłuszczają, co prowadzi do nierzadkiego ich mycia, czego Shy nie lubi. Sierść Jej sierść jest cyjanowa, czyli jaskrawoniebieska. Jest dobrze pielęgnowana przez swoją właścicielkę. Wiele kucyków twierdzi, że to zbyt jaksrawy kolor i że bije po oczach. Ale cóż na to można poradzić, skoro takim się już urodziło? Oczy Oczy Sinng są ciemnoczerwone, bardzo przypominają kolor brązowy. Mają one jedną, grubą rzęsę. Zaś refleksy do jakich przywykły kryształowe kucyki nie są w kształcie wielokątów, a po prostu takie zwykłe, okrągłe. Jest to związane z tym, że jest w połowie pegazem, w połowie kryształowym. Źrenice w jej oczach są bardzo duże, urzekające. Znaczek Znaczek Vox to biały mikrofon z czarnymi obwódkami, oraz z kabelkiem. Symbolizuje talent Shy do śpiewania. Jest ona dumna z tego znaczka, głównie z jego skromności. Skrzydła Skrzydła Voice są takie same jak u Księżniczki Cadance, lub Księżniczki Luny, co jest typowe dla kryształowych pegazów, rasy bardzo rzadkiej żyjącej ,gdy Equestria jeszcze nie istniała (widać Celestia postanowiła odtworzyć tą rasę) Kiedyś, kiedy Sinng była jeszcze zwykłym pegazem, jej skrzydła też były zwykłe, takie jak u np. Scootaloo; dopiero potem dostała większe. Akcesoria Voxie nosi akcesoria tylko na specjalne okazje. Jednyną rzeczą, którą zawsze ma na sobie są kolczyki - nie ważne jakiego rodzaju, koloru, czy kształtu, zawsze jej uszy są ozdobione. Jej ulubione to różowe serduszka, je nosi najczęściej. Skrócona historiaHistoria ta nie opiera się na moim życiu Historia w rozbudowie!!! Narodziny i imię Voxie urodziła się 23 listopada, o 11.35, w słoneczny dzień. Jak przy każdych narodzinach wszyscy bardzo się cieszyli, gdy Vox przyszła na świat. Niestety, radość nie trwała długo, ponieważ trzeba było, wymyślić imię dla dziecka, co przychodziło rodzicom z trudem. Mama małej klaczki nie lubiła zbytnio kolorów, którymi przybrana jest Goldy, lecz kojarzyły jej się z muzyką. Układała litery i głoski, chciała żeby imię jej córki było oryginalne, niespotykane. I wymyśliła imię Voxie! Ogólne dzieciństwo Dzieciństwo Voxie było miłe i spokojne, jednak często miała problemy ze swoimi koleżankami z klasy (w szkole podstawowej i przedszkolu) - dokuczały jej i śmiały się z jej braku znaczka (zwłaszcza jedna niewychowana klaczka). W dniu kiedy chciała założyć klub do pomocy zdobywania znaczków akurat jej wyszedł. Innymi słowy to ona pierwsza chciała założyć Znaczkową Ligę, jednak nazwać ją inaczej (dzisiejszej Znaczkowej Ligi jeszcze wtedy nie było,bo Voxie była w wieku małych Mane 6). Przedszkole Voxie rosła jak na drożdżach. Była jedną z najwyższych kucyków w swojej klasie, zarówno w przedszkolu jak i w szkole. Jej ulubioną przedszkolną porą była drzemka, a zabawką - konik na biegunach. Była ulubienicą pani, w przedstawieniach zawsze dostawała główne role, była lubiana, i można powiedzieć, "grała pierwsze skrzypce". Miała dwie przyjaciółki. Od przedszkolnych czasów pragnęła mieć rodzeństwo, siostrzyczkę. Później jak już wiemy to marzenie w połowie się spełniło, lecz dopiero gdy kończyła II kl. szkoły podstawowej. Zerówka Najpierw było przedszkole. A potem rodzice wysłali córkę do zerówki. Ona nie chciała tam iść, wolała od razu pójść do szkoły podst. Ale szanowała wybór starszych i mądrzejszych od niej. W zerówce miała przyjaciółkę, która najpierw jej unikała, potem mówiła, że jak jeszcze inna koleżanka, konkretna, lubi Shy to ona też. Na szczęście tamta to potwierdziła i Sinng zyskała nową przyjaciółkę. Przyjaźniły się krótko, bo przez jeden rok szkolny. Podstawówka Voice bardzo się cieszyła, gdy szła do I kl. szkoły podst. Jednak później zrozumiała, że niepotrzebnie się tak podniecała. Wtedy chciała się nauczyć pisać literami pisanymi (drukowanymi już umiała, babcia ją nauczyła). A teraz jej się to znudziło. Uważa, że ma brzydkie pismo, lecz nie o piśmie tutaj mowa. Jej wychowawczyni była bardzo miła, Vox była prymuską, chociaż miała znaczne problemy z matematyką. Brała udział w licznych konkursach ortograficznych, raz nawet zajęła II miejsce w szkole. A pani mówiła, że przed niedostaniem promocji do kolejnej klasy ochraniają ją tylko osiągnięcia w tych właśnie konkursach. A to przez matematykę. Kiedy kończyła drugą klasę urodził jej się mały braciszek - sama wybrała dla niego imię, Mati. Na świat przyszedł 9 czerwca, w tym roku skończy dwa lata. Gdy Voxie dowiedziała się, że ma braciszka tak się ucieszyła, że przez dwa tygodnie jej uśmiech dosłownie w ogóle nie schodził z twarzy. Mati ma żółtą sierść i jasnozielone grzywę i ogon. Znaczek W wieku 8 lat (w przeliczeniu na ludzkie lata), w II kl. zaśpiewała główną rolę w musicalowym przedstawieniu szkolnym i dostała największe brawa. Wśród widzów była właścicielką najsławniejszego w Equestrii teatru musicalowego - znajoma koleżanki mamy Vox i poprosiła ją, aby zaśpiewała na jej przedstawieniu! W ten sposób kariera Goldy rozszerzyła się. Podczas jednego z jej przedstawień stała się rzecz niezwykła - gdy Goldy skończyła piosenkę zanim ktokolwiek zaczął klaskać stała się kryształowym kucykiem - jej skrzydła powiększyły się do rozmiarów skrzydeł Cadance, dwie rzęsy zanikły, pojawiła się jedna, gruba. Ale nie tylko! Nad głową Shy pojawił się Klejnot Śpiewu, i wtedy Vox zrozumiała ,że nie tylko dostała znaczek, nie tylko została sławną piosenkarką, ale i Klejnotem Śpiewu! Ważne informacje thumb|374px|Jej pierwsze wygranie zawodów w śpiewaniu Miejsce zamieszkania Mieszka na Manehattanie, ale do Ponyville przyjeżdża na wiosnę i na lato, w wakacje. Ma tam działkę, na obrzeżach miasteczka. Zaś jej dom mieszkalny na Manehattanie to luksusowy dom w biednej kamienicy, która dzięki Goldy, odzyskała dawny urok, lecz ciągle na pierwszy rzut oka nie można by stwierdzić że mieszka tam jakaś gwiazda. To dlatego że paparazzi ją prześladowali i pomyślała że jak przeprowadzi się w "miejsce nie dla elity" to dadzą jej spokój, bo po prostu nie będą mogli jej znaleźć. Tak też się stało. Osiągnięcia #Została wpisana do Księgi Rekordów Poniacza za zaśpiewanie 20 zwrotkowej piosenki na pamięć, bez zająknięcia. #W dzieciństwie wygrała zawody w śpiewaniu dla juniorów. #Otrzymała Klejnot Śpiewu i tytuł Księżniczki Śpiewu. Rodzina Voxie to córka państwa Voice. Jest to dość duża rodzina, składa się z rodziców, cioci, wujków, babci itd. Illa ze wszystkimi utrzymuje dobre kontakty. #Mama - Monicia Voice #Tata - Michael Voice #Młodszy brat - Mati Voice #Babcia od strony mamy - Air Sweet #Dziadek od strony mamy - Krisp Sweet #Babcia od strony taty - Danne Voice #Dziadek od strony taty - Tead Voice #Ciocia, młodsza siostra mamy - Evelien (czyt. ewelin) Werp, kiedyś Sweet #"Przyszywany wujek", mąż Evelien - War Werp #Ciocia, najmłodsza z dwóch sióstr mamy - Vera Heir, kiedyś Sweet #Drugi "przyszywany wujek", mąż Very - Thur Heir (czyt. tur hejr, nie mylić z Thor) #Wujek, młodszy brat taty - Sebass Voice #Prababcia od strony taty - Maryll Ribe (czyt. rajb) #Pradziadek od strony taty - Peter Ribe Zwierzątko Zwierzak Goldy to chomiczka Filly. Jest biała, ma jasnoszarą pręgę wzdłuż grzbietu i jest jeszcze bardziej zadziorniejsza od Vox. Klejnot Śpiewuthumb|309px|Klejnot Śpiewu Voxie jest Księżniczką Śpiewu, gdyż przepięknie śpiewa. Posiada także Klejnot Śpiewu. Jest to zwykły naszyjnik z wizerunkiem znaczka Verecundis. Przydaje się, kiedy np. jego posiadaczka musi zaśpiewać na koncercie i straciła głos - wtedy zakłada Klejnot i wszystko jest w porządku. Kiedyś uratowała tym nie tylko swoją reputację, ale i innego kucyka. Na szczęście takie wydarzenia są dość rzadkie. Relacje thumb|400px|Z Helen #Helen - BFF #Monti - przyjaciółka #Milksea - przyjaciółka #Wet - przyjaciółka #Rainy Cloud - koleżanka #Grey Days - koleżanka #Double Bloom - koleżanka #Alexia - koleżanka #Alegre Lindo - koleżanka Charakter Wady Nieśmiałość Voxie jest nieśmiała z natury. W przedszkolu zaczęła nabierać pewności siebie, ale gdy przyszła do szkoły znowu stała się nieśmiała bardziej od Fluttershy. Mimo tego nie boi się występować na scenie, ale w zamian jest bardzo wrażliwa i bardzo łatwo ją zranić. Vox jest także ciekawska. Wiem, nie wygląda na taką. Ciekawość Wrażliwość Goldy jest wrażliwa na krzywdę innych, zwłaszcza zwierząt i dzieci. Jest też wrażliwa na cudze nieprzyjemne słowa i nie zawsze potrafi się obronić. Gdy ktoś mocno ją zrani wtedy cichutko płacze i stara się żeby inni tego nie zauważyli tzn. np. zakłada ciemne okulary. Niecierpliwość Voxie jest bardzo niecierpliwa. Nie chce jej się długo czekać szczególnie na rzeczy, które mają sprawić jej przyjemność. Zalety Skromność Vox jest bardzo skromna. Gdy ktoś prawi je komplementy zawsze się czerwieni. Dobroć Goldy jest bardzo dobra i uczynna. Zawsze pomoże przyjacielowi w potrzebie. Nie rozumie także osób, które dokuczją innym. "Po co to wszystko? Bycie dla innych niemiłym prowadzi tylko do sprzeczek. Lepiej żyć w zgodzie" - Voxie na temat osób dokuczających innym kucykom. Ulubione Ulubione... *danie obiadowe - spaghetti *danie śniadaniowe - płatki na mleku *napój - herbata , sok pomarańczowy albo sok truskawkowy *owoce - truskawki i śliwki *warzywa - ogórek *zwierzęta - psiaczki i chomiczki *kolory - cyjanowy, mocnoróżowy, jaskrawozielony *zajęcie - śpiewanie, gra w gry planszowe, zabawa z bratem i rysowanie *pory roku - lato i zima ("Nie mogę się zdecydować") *książki - Opowieści z Narnii ''i ''Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza *gry (planszowe, karciane itp.) - Gra w życie (gra planszowa), szachy i warcaby Znienawidzone... *danie obiadowe - dania z kapustą *danie śniadaniowe - jajecznica *napój - sok grejpfrutowy, albo o smaku mango *owoce - grejpfrut *warzywa - kapusta *zwierzęta - kocha wszystkie *kolory - obojętne oprócz tych, które lubi *zajęcie - nudzenie się *pory roku - tak samo jak w przypadku kolorów *gry (planszowe, karciane itp.) - Monopoly, gry karciane Zainteresowania Przyroda Voxie interesuje się przyrodą, zwierzakami i śpiewaniem. Jej ulubione zwierzęta to psy, lecz ze względu na jej małego braciszka ma chomika, nie psa, ale ma nadzieję, że gdy Mati trochę podrośnie napewno będzie mieć psa. Śpiew Vox śpiewa pięknie, zawsze dostaje ogromne brawa i nigdy nie fałszowała, stąd jej znaczek. Nawet gdy była mała śpiewała, co prawda po swojemu, ale i tak z czystym głosem. Rysowanie Ona naprawdę bardzo dobrze potrafi rysować, zwłaszcza portrety kucyków. To jej drugi talent. Inne informacje Wcielenia Equestria Girls W wersji EqG Vox jest ubrana w ciemnozielony sweterek, pod nim bluzka w biało - czerwone paski. Spodnie to dżinsy nie przekraczające poziomu kolan. Na jasnożółtych kozakach widnieje znaczek. Oprócz tego, Sinng zakłada różnorodną biżuterię, taką jak np. naszyjniki, bransoletki, kolczyki, pierścionki. Nigdy też nie rozstaje się ze swoim żółtym zegarkiem. Ma puszyste włosy, a skóra jest trochę jaśniejsza od tej kucykowej. Podobnie jak w siostrzanej wersji, jest piosenkarką, jednak szkolną. Unclean Unclean to alter - ego Voxie. Jej sierść jest koloru bardzo ciemno morskiego, a grzywa i ogon - czarnego. Nie ma znaczka. Nosi szarą kokardę. Jest zła, podła i lubi dokuczać innym kucykom. Nic jej nie pasuje i często kłamie. Vox zmienia się w nią kiedy się z czymś bardzo nie zgadza, coś jej długo nie wychodzi. Unclean znaczy dos. Nieczysty. Strongonthumb|280px|Strongon Strongon to męski odpowiednik Vox. Ma identyczne kolory i charakter jak ona. Jego grzywa jest krótka i ma małe odstające kosmyki. Ogon zaś jest leciutko pofalowany. Materiały dodatkowe Czy wiedziałeś, że... ♥ Początkowo Goldy nazywała się Shy Cake choć do dzisiaj nazywają ją czasem Shy. ♥ Urodziny ma 23 listopada, tak jak jej autorka. ♥ Dobrze zna język angielski. ♥ Kiedyś miała inny design i kolor grzywy oraz ogona. ♥ Gdy była mała miała pofalowaną grzywę i ogon. Gdyby nie została Księżniczką Śpiewu, prawdopodobnie nadal by taką miała. ♥ Ma sylwetkę alicorna. ♥ Bardzo szybko nauczyła się czytać i pisać. W związku z tym w zerówce czytała książki innym kucykom z klasy. Przypisy Galeria Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Pegazy Kategoria:Dorosłe klacze Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Manehattanu Kategoria:Kryształowe Kucyki Kategoria:Wymyślone kucyki Kategoria:Strony z kodem HTML Kategoria:Ponysony użytkowników